


The Man at the Bar

by Lazy_Heart



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Heart/pseuds/Lazy_Heart
Summary: *Someone whistling* “ Damn, someone looks thirsty," I look up from my phone and I see that it’s the same man that I had made eye contact with. Up close the other male’s handsomeness is even more prominent, his light blue eyes sparkling in the lights of the bar and his smile large and perfect. I can tell that he’s in shape by the way that his suit clings to his arms and legs, but even through those beautiful blue eyes and bright smile, I got a sense of danger from him. It was like if I said one wrong thing or moved in a way he didn’t like he wouldn’t hesitate to kill meThis is my first story so I don't really know how to do all this stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my first story, so it's probably gonna be real bad. I apologize in advance for all the grammatical errors that will surely still be in the work. Thanks for clicking on the story to read!! Please enjoy the first installment of The Man at the Bar.
> 
> This is the updated version. I went back and decided to change it. Sorry if you think it's worst, but I think I like it more.

Chapter 1

The Lotus Casino is hosting a party tonight to celebrate its opening, and the owners decided to invite all the big shots from Gotham city as a sign of good intent. Unfortunately for me, my family [the ArkRights] would be considered “important people” in this city and that means that I have to be the one to go to these events when my parents don’t want to deal with the “riff raff” of Gotham. It’s not all bad though, since I enjoy a night out with my friends. Thankfully, my friend Toni Lake is the daughter of the second biggest producer of gold in the city. So she’s usually invited to most of the same events, and tonight was no exception. I’m in my room that the casino provided getting ready for the party when I get a text from Toni.

Toni: Mason, you ready???  
Me: Yeah just give me a sec. I’ll be over in a little while  
Toni: Great

I take a look in the mirror and give a satisfied grunt at the ensemble that I have one. I have on a silky navy blue button up with some well fitted grey slacks, and some navy blue felt loafers with my black hair up in its usual quiff and put a black piercing in my right ear. After grabbing my phone, I walk out of my room and head down the hall to my friend Toni’s room and knock on the door. After a couple seconds of waiting she opens the door and steps out.

“Damn T, lookin’ like a snack!”

She’s wearing a strapless red dress that frames her body along with some heels and a full face of makeup.

“Sure Mase, whatever you say”, she says rolling her eyes. “You ready to go?” I ask. “Yeah, let’s go”, I loop my arm around hers and lead us to the elevator. She pushes the button to go to the party floor, and we’re off.

“Who do you think’s gonna be here tonight?” She asks.

“I don’t know probably the usual crowd. You know how these events can be.” I say shrugging. 

A bell rings as the doors open, and we’re greeted by an employee, “welcome, mister ArkRight...miss Lake, the reception room is right down the hall. Please do enjoy your night.”

“Thank you mister… Drake,” I say as I read the man’s name tag.

Toni and I make our way down the hall where the reception room is and we start hearing the sounds of gentle dance music playing and people talking. As we passed the threshold of the door we were immediately greeted by the son of the casino owner Steve.

“Mason! Toni! Glad you guys made it down. I reserved a table for us at the front of the room.”

“ Hey Steve! Thanks for the table.” I say as we make our way over to the table and sit.

After a couple of minutes of idle chit chat I decide that I’m thirsty and go get everyone drinks at the bar. Three cokes and a shot of tequila please sir. As my order is getting ready I look around and make eye contact with a handsome man and that’s sitting on the far end of the room. I quickly look away and pull out my phone to look busy, the bartender gives me the shot of tequila and I down it in one go. *Someone whistling*

“Damn, someone looks thirsty!” *Chuckling*

I look up from my phone and I see that it’s the same man that I had made eye contact with. Up close the other male’s handsomeness is even more prominent, his light blue eyes sparkling in the lights of the bar and his smile large and perfect. I can tell that he’s in shape by the way that his suit clings to his arms and legs, but even through those beautiful blue eyes and bright smile I got a sense of danger from him. It was like if I said one wrong thing or moved in a way he didn’t like he wouldn’t hesitate to kill me.

“Yeah, it’s been a long night.” I say chuckling nervously.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. My name’s Dick by the way.” He says as he holds out his hand.

“Mason.” I say as I shake his hand, still feeling a little uncomfortable with this whole situation. 

“This is a weird situation, huh?” He says sheepishly as he scratches the back of his neck and looks away.

“No, I’m just not sure why you are talking to me.” I say. 

He looks up and in that moment I could see the gears turning in his head, I could tell that he was planning something and the more he looked at me the more nervous I got.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim starts the countdown, “The lights are cutting out in 3...2…1. Go now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading the second chapter of The Man at the Bar. I'm sorry this took so long, but it's here now so it's all good. I'm not very good at dialogue yet, so that's gonna weird in this chapter. Other than that I think everything is fine. Sorry for the long wait, but please do enjoy the second installment of The Man at the Bar.

Chapter 2

Mason’s P.O.V.

“What? Can’t I mingle with a nice looking dude at a party?” He says chuckling

“ I guess you’re right,” I say slightly blushing.

“Great, can we get two more shots, my good sir!” He says as he places money on the counter.

“How are you liking the party so far?” I ask as I take the drink from the bartender.

“It’s been-” *Someone clearing their throat*

We both look over and it’s and another handsome man that looks slightly annoyed.

“Excuse me for a second Mason,” Dick says as he turns around and walks out of earshot.

Dick’s P.O.V.

“What is it, Jason?” I ask with a slightly annoyed tone.

“You’re taking forever Dick. Usually, you’d have that dude wrapped around your finger by now.”

“Forever?!?! It’s been like three minutes since I started talking to the guy.”

“Yeah, but still dude I’m tired of waiting, and besides Damian’s getting spazzy,” Jason says while shrugging and pointing to Damian sitting at back at our table. 

“Am not!” Damian whispers into his earpiece.

“I agree with Jason. Can we just get what we need and leave? pretending to be a waiter for the rich people of Gotham isn’t fun.” Tim interjects through our communication devices.

“Fine, I’ll speed up the process. I’ll need your help Jase.” I say as I grab Jason’s arm and walk us both towards Mason.

I’m actually kind of intrigued by Mason. I thought that he’d be a maniacal jerk just like most of the people in the room, considering who his parents are, but it seems like he’s nothing like I thought he’d be. I know it’s too early to make that decision, but something in his eyes tells me that he’s a good guy inside. When we finally get to Mason he’s on his phone and doesn’t look up.  
*I clear my throat* and he looks up.

“Sorry, Dick but I came to the bar to get my friends drinks and it’s been like 15 minutes so I’m gonna get back to them.”

“Perfect!! This is my brother Jason-” I say pointing to Jason. He just waves and looks slightly confused. “- and he wanted me to ask you if you could introduce him to that friend of yours,” I say while pointing to the girl that I saw walk in with Mason. “If you guys aren't together and she’s not taken of course.”

Mason looked at me, then at Jason, then he looked back at his friend, and back to me. “Yeah, I can do that for you guys. Just let me get the drinks then we can walk over together.” Mason says.

“Let me help you,” I say as I grab two drinks from Mason’s hand.

He looks at me then just grabs the other two drinks. “Her name is Toni by the way.” He says and starts walking towards his table.

Jason grabs my shoulder and pulls me back, “ What are you doing?!?!” he says.

“You guys told me to speed it up, so I did. We just got closer to the key, so suck it up and complete the mission.” I say with a smirk on my face. 

Jason just grumbles as the both of us make our way over to the table where Mason and his friends are sitting. 

When we get to the table everyone is looking at us expectantly.

“Hey, I’m Dick Grayson and this is my brother-,” I elbow Jason. “ Oww... Hey, I’m Jason” “- and we were wondering if we could join you guys?” 

Mason looks over at Toni, and she just smiles and nods. “Of course! You know what they say the more the merrier, and that saying is especially true when the added company is as handsome as the two of you.” She says with a wicked smirk on her face. 

I sit down next to Mason and Jason next to me. 

Jason starts buttering up Toni while I’m working Mason.

“Do you come to these things often?” I ask

“Whenever I can,” Mason says shrugging “What about you?”

“ I have a reputation for being a bit of a party dude, so yeah this is usually my scene,” I said.

“ I should hang with you more often then,” he says chuckling.

“Yeah, you should,” I say with a smile on my face.

“The parties better be good, if not I’ll go home and just watch Netflix. Netflix has yet to let me down.” He says laughing

“Party with me and I promise that you’ll have more fun than with Netflix,” I say also laughing.

“With that kind of guarantee I don’t know how I could refuse,” he says.

“Give me your phone,” I say

He hands over his phone and I add my contact info.

“Hit me up, and we can hang,” I say with my charming smile beaming at him full blast. 

“Will do.” He says with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Steve, the son of the owner of this hotel speaks up after that.

“So, how are you guys liking the party so far?”

“I can’t complain the music is great, the drinks are good, and the guests are cute,” I say looking over at Mason for that last one. 

“Good to hear! My dad’s about to speak so I’m just making my rounds before,” he says while he walks away.

“Enjoy the rest of your night,” he says over his shoulder.

Damian starts talking into the earpiece, “You guys it’s go time! We gotta move.”

Tim talks too, “ I’m cutting the lights in 30 seconds, get ready you three.”

Jason and I get up and excuse ourselves, “We have to go you guys, thank you for letting us join in on your group.” Jason walks away before I’m done talking. I look over at Mason, “Hit me up later.” I say with a wink before walking away to catch up with Jason. 

Tim starts the countdown, “The lights are cutting out in 3...2…1. Go now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! See you guys next time I update.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting through the whole thing!! The next chapter will come out when ever it's ready, so please stay tuned. Again, thanks for reading and I hope y'all have a great day.


End file.
